


Under the Willow Tree

by weirdobunny



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:33:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23294050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weirdobunny/pseuds/weirdobunny
Summary: Here is the place where I love youDeep in the meadowHidden far away
Relationships: Adrien Agreste/Reader
Kudos: 25





	Under the Willow Tree

"Princess"

Feather light touches stroked your cheeks

"Princess"

It called again, voice soft and gentle

"It's time to wake up my love"

Green eyes greeted you, eyes soft and full of love.

"Good morning princess"

A smiled blossomed on your lips, your hands lifted to caress his cheek.

"Good morning to you my prince"

His smile was dazzling and it never failed to take your breath away.

🌼

The wind blew and the leaves parted, the sun beamed and birds sang. You looked at his outstretched hand.

"Care to dance my lady?"

You took his awaiting hand, a smile on your lips

"I would love to"

🌼

The afternoon passed in a blur of laughter and happiness and all too soon the sun was sinking in the horizon bathing the place in a soft orange glow.

You watched with content as your hands fitted perfectly into his and loved how your body moulded into his as if they were made for each other. You hummed as he whispered your name, loving how it sounded from his lips.

"It's already dark my love, mother and father would be worried"

You tensed and your hold on him tightened, you didn't want to let go, you didn't want to leave, you never wanted it to end.

You leaned back into him resigned.

"Do you want me to go?"

Seconds ticked by as he remained silent and still, his hands cold against your warm ones.

"No I don't want you to go"

A relieved sigh left your lips as his hold on you tightened.

"Will you stay with me?"

You smiled at him full of love and devotion

"Always" 

His lips captured yours in a deep searing kiss. One full of promise and commitment.

"I have something for you princess"

It was a silver necklace with a black pearl as its pendant.

"A sign of my love"

Tears fell down your cheeks, it was all too overwhelming and you felt like you couldn't breath.

His hands cupped your cheek it was warm and soft and it felt like home.

"I love you Adrien"

Happiness overshadowed the guilt in his eyes. His smile regretful and sad.

"I love you too my lady"


End file.
